Twins
by SilverOllie
Summary: Endou Megumi, the female counterpart and sister twin of Endou Mamoru. Follow her journey as she finds her way back home through soccer because after all, home is where the heart is. What are the chances that someone who lives with a soccer freak would hate soccer anyway? - Summary sucks. But give this story a try and you won't regret it! There might also be a bit swearing


Today was the day of the FFI. My brother was there, showing his awesome goalkeeping skills and I was in the crowd cheering for him when his team scored into the other team's goal. I wish I could say that, but then, it'll be a lie.

Today wasn't the day of the FFI. My brother hadn't mastered the Majin The Hand and his hadn't scored anything. Instead, on my hand was a request from the coach to join in the FFI match. I didn't know what he was thinking or maybe the old age was finally getting into him because a). I'm a girl. b). I haven't played soccer in years.

Did I say brother you asked? My brother is Endou Mamoru, the legendary goalkeeper of Raimon Soccer team- I know his fame and popularity hadn't rise that much yet but let's pretend because I love my brother- and a certified soccer freak. I am Endou Megumi, the captain of the karate club in Raimon Junior High.

I sighed to the umpteenth time that day. The request wasn't written in a fancy paper with cursive or anything formal, just a plain scribble in a blank paper saying 'Join the soccer club. They'll need your help tomorrow -Coach Hibiki'.

Mamoru had been keeping me on tabs with the soccer team even though I was not one bit interested in what he had to say. He told me the members of the legendary Inazuma Eleven and my eyebrows had disappeared to my hairline the whole time. So I know all of their matches, members and everything about soccer that Mamoru knew.

I placed the request on the table and stretched like a cat. I put on my black hoodie and flipped on the hood. I left in unzipped showing my plain white T-shirt with a red heart and black shorts. I grabbed my phone and wallet stuffing it into the back pocket of my shorts.

Skipping downstairs and humming, I nearly bumped into my brother at the process. He seemed to be in a hurry somewhere but he noticed me.

"Megumi-chan! I'm going to the training camp today after school! Coach said it'll help us to win the match!" Mamoru grinned his signature grin but I can tell something was off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Majin The Hand didn't work did it?" I stared at him. His smile faltered and I could practically sensed him reverting to his depressed form. I rolled my eyes and bonked him on the head. "Don't stress too much about it. It'll work out and 'sides, you his grandson are you? Make the impossible possible."

"You're right! Thanks Megumi-chan!" He looked pumped up and about to raced up the stairs when he noticed my black hoodie "Where are you going?"

"To the ramen shop. Hibiki-san is there right?"

"Hai." He nodded.

"Then see you later." I went back to skipping down the stairs and waved my brother. "Bye!" I heard him shouted.

Putting on my socks, I pushed the covered feet into the calf-high black boots and tighten up the knots. I exited the porch and feel the sun beaming. Only one thought raced through my mind, Inazuma is the hottest place on Earth. So, I dragged my sluggish body through the roads, under the scorching heat to a place where there was no available air-conditioner.

Dramatic much.

After much suffering and torturing, I finally arrived at my destination. I slide the screen door open and let myself in. It was empty save for the owner and the detective sitting in the corner. Mamoru also filled me in about him.

I took a seat in front of Coach Hibiki awkwardly and opened my mouth to ask him about the request. But then, that would be rude and I definitely don't want to kick me out like Mamoru if I don't order anything.

"One miso ramen with beef please." I told him. He grunted and turned to prepare my order.

"You're here to talk about the request." He spoke and I know it wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I paused a bit. "Why did you choose me?" He was quiet and I turned the sound of rustling papers from the detective.

"You used to play soccer with your brother. Why did you quit?"

The image of Mamoru playing soccer and being happy flashed into my mind and let out a small smile. Another flashback of screams and ambulance flickered but I squashed it down like a fly. No use crying over what was done.

"Just don't feel like it I guess." I lied smoothly. He noticed but didn't made any comments to oppose of what I was saying.

"Zeus Junior High was backed by Kageyama in the finals." I tensed at the mention of his name. This time, the memories came back full force and I struggled to control my rage. "Raimon won't stand a chance like this."

"Then why don't you make them quit?" I glared at him from the shadows of my hood.

"Your brother never gives up and you shouldn't either."

It was silent after that. He placed my order in front of me and I dug into it. To be honest, I wasn't feeling hungry but I forced the food down. Wasting money was never in my category. The store was silent except from the sound of running water, newspaper turning and me slurping noodles. I cherished the silence; it gave me time to think.

No one knows the reason why I quit soccer. I never told anybody else about it and Mamoru stopped question me after a while. The burden was for me to bear alone and I wasn't going to drag my brother down with me. He knew only a part of it considering Coach Hibiki told Raimon that Kageyama might had a hand in the accident that took away grandpa's life. It was only a small part. Mamoru, Mamoru was my other half. If he was happy then me too. As long as he continued to play soccer and be happy, I will be too. Even if I quit soccer.

"Here." Hibiki handed me a package. I looked up from my bowl of noodles and stared at him with puzzling eyes. "Your uniform and permission to play in the Nationals."

"I'm not going to play." I denied the package.

"You're going to change your mind." After a lot of battling with myself, I accepted the package reluctantly. I paid for my ramen and exited the shop, intending to go straight home but what I didn't expect was,

"FIRE TORNADO"

A flaming ball was heading my way and I could do nothing but stare with wide eyes.

 _Fuck_.


End file.
